Question: Camelle manages her soccer team. She needs to order $4$ practice jerseys for each player. There are $y$ players. How many total practice jerseys does she need to order? Write your answer as an expression.
Explanation: Let's see what happens as the number of players increases: Players Number of jerseys needed ${1}$ $4 \cdot {1} = 4$ ${2}$ $4 \cdot {2} = 8$ ${3}$ $4 \cdot {3} = 12$ Players Number of jerseys needed ${y}$ $4 \cdot {y} = 4y$ The answer: $4y$